elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Eggs (Online)
The following are Easter Eggs found in : Popular Culture Borderlands *A public dungeon, Crimson Cove in Malabal Tor is full of Crimson Raiders. Braveheart *Bumnog wears Scottish face paint, which very few characters have. The Brothers Grimm *Legends of the Forest's author is "The Sister's Glumm," and a take on The Brother's Grimm. Casino * During the quest "Into the Vice Den," Hadran talks about how in his caravan "everybody's gotta watch everybody else," this is a reference to a monologue in the movie Casino.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIPmu6bYZOs Casino (1995) Movie Clip - In Vegas, Everybody Watches Everybody] Dear John *The Dear Johun Letter is a reference to the Dear John Letters. Duke Nukem/They Live *Guards will occasionally comment, "I love to crush skulls and eat sweetrolls, and I've no more sweetrolls." (paraphrased from the original quote which goes, "I'm here to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and I'm all out of gum.") Fallout *A unique giant bat known as Deathclaw can be found in the location Deathclaw's Lair. Both the creature and location share the same names as their original counterparts from Fallout. Game of Thrones *A dead Dire Wolf and dead stag can be found intertwined, like the scene from Game of Thrones season 1. This can be found in Gold Coast with the expansion between the Dark Brotherhood Sactuary and the Gold Coast Wayshrineand a little to the right on a hill. Harry Potter *Academy Supplies (Book) – is a reference to the Hogwarts Acceptance Letter *Dangerous Webs Quest. Characters wants the Vestige to "Follow the Spiders." Lord of the Rings *In Toothmaul Gully, a character named "Gollum" could be heard saying "Precious" during the beta,[http://whatculture.com/gaming/elder-scrolls-10-crazy-secrets-totally-check?page=10 ESO NPC Pop Culture References - WhatCulture][http://ca.ign.com/wikis/elder-scrolls-online/Secrets_and_Easter_Eggs ESO Secrets and Easter Eggs - IGN] though this was later removed. *In Auridon (Vulkhel Guard), different characters talk about wanting fish, raw and wriggling, similar to Gollum. *Long Lost Lore features ancient writing that can only be revealed by fire, which is similar to Sauron's Ring. One Fine Day *Sir Cadwell's initial speech is a modified version of One Fine Day. Radio *Justino, Sott and Spagel are based off radio personalities from 98 Rock in Baltimore.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqvs9hfHn08&_ga=1.262109064.48542558.1407913773 Video Game Voice Acting ― 98 Rock Baltimore] Richard III *In a conversation with Jester King Jorunn, Jester King Emeric states, "My kingdom for a scroll of frost!," a reference to the line, "A horse, a horse, my kingdom for a horse." from the play Richard III by William Shakespeare. Tobuscus *The datamined book Song of the Diamond Sword is a reference to the "I Can Swing My Sword" song by Tobuscus, a popular YouTuber who has made hundreds of gameplay videos. It has not been added to the game yet. The Princess Bride *The quest, The Trial of the Ghost Snake, indicates that the rodents searched for in the quest are of an unusual size, a reference to the "rodents of unusual size" from the movie. The Walking Dead *Jakild Wood-Hewer, A character in Eastmarch says, "You're walking, but you're not dead," a possible reference to The Walking Dead. Winston Churchill *During "Long Lost Lore," Sheogorath talks about "a contest, wrapped in a mystery, with an enigma glaze." This is a reference to a popular Winston Churchill quote, regarding Russia. The Fugitive *Jorckleif in the Davon's Watch Outlaw's Refuge remarks: "I'm innocent, I tell you, innocent! It wasn't me. I could never commit such a heinous crime! It was the tailless Argonian, it must have been! But will the Guard listen to me? No! I'll have to find that Argonian myself...," referencing the "It wasn't me! It was the one-armed man!" plot from The Fugitive. Star Wars *There are two references to the scene where Luke Skywalker is trapped in the cave on Hoth, where he was suspended upside-down with a layer of ice, and his Lightsaber is in the snow beneath him. **Towards the end of Broken Helm Hollow in the Rift, after defeating Skullcrusher, to your right is a small alcove with a troll. To the left of the troll, is a skeleton hanging from the icy ceiling by its feet and a sword protruding from the ice beneath it. **In a cave behind a frozen waterfall in Wrothgar, a skeleton can be found hanging upside-down from an layer of ice, with a sword beneath it. *In the Daedric Shrine of Ramimilk, part of the expansion, the charred body of Anakin Skywalker can be seen across the lava pool, attempting to crawl away, a homage to his duel with Obi-Wan Kenobi in Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith. How to Train Your Dragon *The book How to Train Your Guar found in the Stormhold Outlaws Refuge is a reference to the popular movie and book "How to Train Your Dragon." Previous games A Night to Remember *Rollin in Rawl'kha, Reaper's March offers a quest named "A Night to Forget," possibly referring to "A Night to Remember," a quest in . Fishy Stick *The food item Fishy Sticks can be created and eaten. They are a reference to Fishy Sticks given out to members as an award on the Bethesda Official forum, and have also been mentioned by various characters in previous games. *The default name for the Palomino Horse is "Fishystick." Mudcrabs *Three-Toes, a character in Bleakrock, will comment, "Mudcrabs, Delicious creatures," if spoken to. This is a reference to a popular non-player character comment, "Mudcrabs. Vicious Creatures." Rare plants & artifacts *During the quest "The Staff of Magnus," four rare plants (Crimson Nirnroot, Domica Redwort, Gleamblossom, and Roland's Tear) which appeared in previous games are seen during the tour in the Marbruk Mages Guild vault. The Ayleid Crown of Nenalata (seen in ) also appears on display. *There is a half-naked Nord named Tovjor near Abah's Landing Wayshrine. Many short quests in Morrowind involved a half-naked Nord. *In the Mournhold Outlaws Refuge, there is a Merchant Scamp named Creeper. This is a reference to the merchant scamp of the same name that appears in . *Crew Chief Hondulf, in Shulk Ore Mine, makes a reference to the "Egg Poachers" quest in Balmora. *Chodala, is one of the failed incarnates in Morrowind. *Revus Demnevanni is a crazed House Telvanni wizard living in Arvs-Drelen in Gnisis, a reference to Baladas Demnevanni, a crazy House Telvanni wizard living in the same location. *Caldera is referenced by both the Caldera Crater, and Caldera Mushrooms. *A quest in Sadrith Mora references the building of Tel Vos *If the Spell Fits is a reference to the "Recovering Cloudcleaver" quest, with a naked nord and a witch having stolen it. *A character in Falensarano Ruins will comment that he is searching for "Propylon Chambers," a reference to the chambers found in this game. *The "Cliffracer song" sung by Aldos Othran is also sung by Valen Andrethi if he is given a bottle of Alto Wine, as well as Darvynil Savel. Fedrasa Andrethi also comments on Darvynil singing the song too frequently. *The Highland Wolf mount's default name is "Rislav the Righteous," a reference to "Rislav Larich." *The pirate ruler Fortunata ap Dugal shares the same last name and occupation as Torradan ap Dugal. *Uncle Leo appears in as a friendly zombie. He reappears as a giant Flesh Atronach in during the "Chateau of the Ravenous Rodent" quest. *The Bleakrock Guard will warn: "Strangers are about. Be alert, and keep your hands on your sweetrolls.," a reference to the phrase used by Hold Guards in . *The note We Know, Many-Rocks is a reference to the Mysterious Note, as both contain the phrase "We know" and are written by the Dark Brotherhood. *After completing The Coral Heart, Holgunn will say "Maybe we'll make you the Thane of Whiterun. After all, they'll take anyone!" referencing to how the Dragonborn can become the Thane. *The Dragon Skull Parchment is a prophecy written in the Dragon Language about the events of . *Glenmoral witch head in Dhalmora, on the table of the guild trader Galam Seleth. *The note Guard Duty, talks about a Guard "that keeps complaining about his knee." *The quest, Aiding Sigunn, takes place after Sigunn has gone flying after a Giant attack. (A reference to the physics issue with Giants in Skyrim. *The book, Notes on Orichalcum, references the use of Iron when creating Orichalcum Ingots, deriding the process. *The quest "A Web of Troubles" references Mind Control Spiders, just like in White Ridge Barrow. Lady Laurent, the quest giver, even references this location at the end of the quest. The Lusty Argonian Maid *There is an in-game explanation supposedly explaining how this book came to be. *There is also a ship, called The Rusty Argonian Blade, a soundalike reference to this same book. *A contraband item known as the "Lusty Argonian Maid" Art Folio can be found. It's description says, "A well-worn book of stimulating images illustrating the popular tale of "The Lusty Argonian Maid." es:Huevos de pascua (Online) Category:Online: Easter Eggs